


Lost Season

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gods, Magic, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: There once were two brothers, who were never far apart. One held their power, and the other their heart. The eldest was in control of knowledge, and guided many to great destinies. The youngest was a trickster with a pure heart, trying to find ways to bring a smile to mortals faces. They made a vow to never let their duties or others visions get in between them. And made sure that they never out shown or over powered the other.But one didn't like their bond. A serpent known as death.One fateful day, it stole from the eldest and was locked away with the youngest, driving the other to despair.





	

It was cold.

Colder than any winter ever to come upon the land.

Snow came down hard, covering the land in thick sheets of ice. The lakes and rivers froze over, killing the fish and herring. Plants withered and died, and the animals starved to death.

Many mortals cried and begged out to Quilo, the god of winter, to end the winter and let their lives return to the natural order. Others cried out to Leif, the god of spring, begging him to bring the end to winter and return spring.

But their begging and cries of suffering never reached the gods. For ten long years the winter let on, whipping out lives of near thousands of hundreds.

When the last year was spent, the winter finally left.

But spring never came.

X*X

Pacifica hated this. There were no words to describe how much she hated this with all her heart. Not that she would ever have the courage to say it out loud.

Her eyes went out over the land, watching the trees roll by in place of the buildings she was used to seeing in the big city. Trees which she would have to get use to seeing for a whole two months now. Something she could blame her parents for.

“Oh we’re just going on a little trip, Pacifica. Spending some time away from all the bright lights and crowded air. Some time away from the mansion will be good for us.” She mocked in her impression of her parents. “Maybe it will be good for you too! It’ll get your head straight! No more of this nonsense you keep spouting out! UGH!” She slammed her head against the seat of the limo, pulling at her bright blond locks. “It’s not **_nonsense_** , it’s the **_truth!_** ”

Pacifica sighed, drawing her eyes out to the window again.

It wasn’t her fault.

None of it was her fault.

If they would only just listen to her for once.

But that was likely never to happen. They never listen. No matter how many times she tried, they never listen.

Nobody ever listened to her.

“And nobody will listen to me.” Her hand went up to her neck, clutching her fingers around the cold touch of stone. Outside, the limo passed the town sign that welcomed Pacifica to her new home.

Gravity Falls.

A small little town in the middle of nowhere where the farthest sights of big city civilization would be thousands of miles away in all directions. Surrounded by thick woods and by no means of every getting near popular enough to be an ideal tourist attraction, it was safe to say that this would be the longest, most boring two months that Pacifica would have to endure.

X*X

Dirt hard ground, the scent of pine, grass of bright green and air thick with magic.

It had been so long since this feeling of home had touched their skin.

But this was not a home coming.

This was a mission.

The darkness had already put its plan into action, and it was only a matter of time before it would take fruition.

It needed to be sure that the plan will never come to be.

And that the master would finally return.

**Author's Note:**

> Uxvezg, Usaaiv, Hmbb, mzj Qeztiv.  
> Hysv liezgu.  
> Hysv uyzgu.  
> Yzi ez itivzmb ubiixezg.


End file.
